Wicked Weekend
by JazzyMelina
Summary: What will Klaus and Hayley do all weekend when Elijah is away? A Klayley short story.


Klaus and Hayley have just returned to the compound covered in blood from slaughtering a coven of witches who were apart of Esther's coven.

The rush they both felt was astounding. Watching the other rip witches to shreds was a major turn on for both of them and the two were in euphoria of blood lust and sexual desire.

The pair walked into the house and Hayley looked for Elijah. Klaus retreated to his room and went to the sink to wash off his hands, which were covered, in a deep red from having ripped out a witch's neck. Klaus looked down at himself and realized he was completely covered. Perhaps him and Hayley had had too much fun.

Klaus took off his shirt and was preparing himself to go to the shower when Hayley came to his door in a hurry.

"Elijah's goo…gone", Hayley stuttered. She looked down at Klaus's blood smeared body and despite herself began to remember the night the two shared which seemed forever ago.

Hayley looked down nervous, and Klaus put back his shirt aware of the tension in the room.

"Elijah's gone", she repeated clearly this time.

"Where off to?" Klaus asked.

" The note only said he'd be back by Monday" Hayley answered.

Klaus looked on quizzically at Hayley thinking it was unlike Elijah to not give any clear reason for leaving or where he was heading off to.

"Have you tried calling him?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah…but it keeps going to voicemail", Hayley replied.

" Peculiar", Klaus responded. "I'll look into it later, but for now I'm heading to the shower." Klaus was about to close the door to his bedroom when Hayley blocked him.

"Klaus, …let me come with you", Hayley asked. Klaus stood looking confused.

"Come with me to the shower?" Klaus questioned, unsure of what she meant.

" No…no I mean to find Elijah", Hayley said nervously. " I want to help"

Suddenly the phone rang. Hayley darted to pick up her phone. It was Elijah's number.

"Elijah, where are you?" Hayley questioned, desperate to know where he was.

"I'm working on an endeavor with Marcel and Gia. " he replied. "Its nothing to worry about. I'll be back in a day or so." And before Hayley could reply Elijah had hung up.

Things had been tense between Hayley and Elijah and her feelings for him had started to waver. Things just weren't the same between them anymore.

" Well that solves that particular mystery" Klaus said, interrupting her thoughts. He had overheard the conversation using his advanced hearing and was aware of how Elijah and Hayley's relationship wasn't the best.

" Perhaps you should change", Klaus offered. " I could use…" Klaus cut off. The sound of Hayley suddenly crying had caused him to forget what he was saying.

Unsure of what to do, Klaus slowly walked over to Hayley and placed a hand on her shoulder. " It will pass, things will get better", was all Klaus could think to say.

" Things aren't going to get better Klaus" Hayley said mockingly. " They only get worse and worse, its come to the point where I don't…"

" You don't what?" Klaus questioned.

" Where I don't love him anymore", Hayley confessed, amazed that she had said it out loud. " Its like ever since I became a hybrid, I no longer feel connected to him. I feel like there's nothing there anymore and I think he feels the same way."

Klaus looked on unsure of what to say. He wasn't exactly a relationship expert. "Maybe you simply need more time to adjust", was all Klaus could muster.

Hayley rolled her eyes exasperated. " I don't need time to adjust!" Hayley answered obviously annoyed.

" He's not who I want" Hayly answered. " He's not who I really want." Hayley confessed looking up at Klaus.

Klaus was taken aback by her confession and it dawned on him on what she really meant and who the objects of her affections were.

" How..um..how long have you felt this wa...? " Klaus responded before he was cut off by a kiss.

Hayley had planted a long lustful passionate kiss on Klaus's mouth and Klaus despite himself returned her advances. He knew it was wrong, he knew he couldn't betray his brother in this way, but he had never realized how much he craved Hayley until this moment. Klaus sucked on Hayley's lips and ran his tongue over them, feeling the texture and savouring her taste. He inhaled and smelt her beautiful aroma, the soft smell of her hot skin made him harder.

Hayley tore at his shirt and and Klaus instinctively began to undo his pants. He leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck and sent Hayley into an ecstasy. Her neck was always her weak spot.

Hayley and Klaus were soon enough completely out of their clothes and both stood naked before the other.

"You are more beautiful than I remember!" he breathed, as his hands cupped Hayley's pert breast. They were full, ripe, and topped with cherry sized nipples, which he dutifully bathed with his tongue.

Klaus's cock, which Hayley had severely missed was about 9 inches long, extremely thick, and had a huge round head about the size of a plum. He was so thick, and hard, and Hayley had yearned for him to be inside of her again.

Hayley maneuvered him to the shower, and urged him to join her. Crouching between his legs, she began to lick his cock head. Pre-cum oozed from the large slit on top, and she licked it with my warm tongue. He moaned, burying his fingers in my wet blood soaked hair. His hips lifted, urging her to at least try to mouth it.

To Klaus's surprise, she was able to get the head in my mouth, and bathed it with her tongue, sucking soft then hard. He began to thrust in and out of her mouth softly, knowing that he was too large to take much in. Hayley took more than she thought was imaginable, more than he thought imaginable as well, judging by the sharp intake of breath as she lowered her mouth down his shaft another inch.

The wetter she got his cock, the more she was able to take, until he was hitting the back of her throat. Hayley pushed hard. Then harder still, until she had forced his cocks head down her throat. The slimy fluid from his cock lubed her throat some and she began bobbing up and down, his fat cock head popping in and out of her tight throat. Faster and faster her head bobbed, until his hands in her wet hair stilled her motions.

"Oh my God,!" Klaus gasped.

Spurred on by the knowledge that he was really enjoying himself, Hayley kept going, taking his cock deeper into her throat, until her nose was buried in his pubic hair. She felt his body stiffen, his cock grew in size in her throat, and his balls tightened up in her hands. Soon after, he began to emit thick, hot spurts of cum in her mouth. She stroked his shaft with one hand, milking it for as much cum as possible. When no more cum oozed out, she put him back into her mouth, and continued sucking him.

Not to her surprise, he remained hard. She remembered the last time where they had gone for hours.

Klaus lifted her towards the shower with his strong hands and back. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They stood there for a few moments, and enjoyed the water pouring down on them. The witches blood being washed off of them.

Hayley stood under the flow of the hot water and faced the showerhead. He spread her pussy and entered her, groaning at how tight she was, and how her pussy was squeezing his cock as he entered her. He grasped Hayley's hair, pulling it, causing her back to arch, pushing her curvy ass towards him. Her breasts were outwards salaciously, and her cheek was pressed against the cool tiled shower wall, the chill teasing her nipples, making them ache with pleasure. Steam radiated from their naked bodies. Hayley loved to be fucked from behind. She loved the feel of Klaus filling her, stretching her in every which way. Klaus was shoving all 9 inches of cock in and out of Hayley's pussy with such an intensity that Hayley's moans became louder and louder.

"Yes, yes, don't stop! Fuck me, Klaus. Fill my cunt with your cum! I want it, I need it...NOW!"

Hayley raised her head and looked at Klaus before her eyes closed, her face flushed deep crimson, and a prolonged moaning emerged from somewhere deep, deep inside— Hayley was cumming with an intensity he'd never seen before!

Klaus was taking Hayley just the way she wanted it— groaning and pumping his load deep inside her convulsing pussy as she milked every last drop from him.

Hayley legs gave out and she almost collapsed, however Klaus held her steady keeping them coupled, his huge cock buried to the hilt in Hayley's trembling pussy. Klaus looked down at her, grinned, and then bent down to kiss Hayley's neck—a post-coital caress he knew she loved. She sighed, turned her head and kissed him deeply.

Hayley got out of the shower and led Klaus to the bedroom. Despite having just been fucked hard she was nowhere near done and neither was he.

Klaus suddenly overtaken with the need to be inside her again bent Hayley over aligned her pussy with his eager cock.

"It looks someone is ready for seconds." she said.

His hands slid down to her ass and he spread open her pussy lips and slid his dick inside.

He was hit suddenly with a tremendous heat that engulfed his penis. The sensation caused him to grab her ass as he thrust deep inside her. He looked down and watched as his penis slid effortlessly in and out of her tight pussy. He could hear moan looked over and over. He slowed his stroked down and he could feel her tighten her pussy around him. He felt his penis pulse inside her. The combination of her heat and wetness felt amazing. He thrust several times quickly and then slower. He ran his hands up her back as he pushed in deep and Hayley let out a load Earth shattering moan.

After another mind blowing orgasm, Hayley stood up, firmly gripping Klaus's still hard cock, and led him to the bed. She pushed him down, his massive dick bouncing against his abs, then jutting straight up, throbbing.

" I plan on getting all that cum out of you if it's the last thing I do", Hayley promised through heated breaths. Klaus gazed up lustily at her caressed her thighs and sucked hungrily at her breasts, and it was clear he had the same thing in mind.

Hayley's eyes glazed over with desire straddled Klaus's lap and began to lower herself, her pussy aligned perfectly with the throbbing shaft jutting straight up below her. She dropped to her knees, reached down, and started rubbing that monster cock all along her slit, all the while looking straight into Klaus's eyes teasing him.

Suddenly she dropped right on it, taking all 9 inches at once, impaling herself completely.

For a moment she didn't move at all, but her entire body quivered and it was evident that she was focused entirely on the feel of Klaus's's cock once again filling her tight cunt. Slowly, she raised up and about half of Klaus's fuck pole emerged, glistening with her juices, before she lunged down on it. Then up again, nearly all of him coming out of her before she lowered herself, taking him in to the hilt.

Klaus watched as she increased her pace, fucking him faster, bouncing on his thighs, as he arched up to meet her, burying himself balls deep. She was riding him hard, rubbing her tits and pinching her nipples with one hand while the other worked furiously on her clit. Her hair whipped around her face and a fine sheen of sweat now covered her body. Klaus grabbed her hips, holding her down tight against him as he ground into her. Hayley groaned and began moving her hips in a circular motion. She was squeezing her powerful vaginal muscles. Desperately milking his cock for his seed as her hybrid eyes glowed with new vigor.

Klaus could tell that Hayley was serious about her promise. She was intent on getting every last drop of cum he had to offer.

Another, deeper groan filled the room and Klaus again thrust his hips up. His balls contracted and Hayley knew he was right on the verge of cumming inside. Klaus's member was hitting her cervix, pulsing and throbbing eager to let out another load into her womb. 

The contact with her cervix sent Hayley over the edge and she started shaking uncontrollably as her pussy milked Klaus's cock unmercifully and tightened around him like a vice.

"Oh God!" Klaus grunted. Klaus had had many lovers before, but sex with another hybrid brought it all to another level and Klaus could no longer contain his load.

Hayley could feel the sharp stabs of hot cum shooting deep in her cunt and moaned in approval while her pussy still milking his cock for every last drop. Klaus kept himself buried deep as the first ropes of his seed spewed into her , but within seconds he was again fucking her hard and fast, gripping her hips and moving her body up and down on his cock.

Hayley arched her back and grabbed Klaus's for support, her tits thrust out and bouncing in time with his strokes. Her throat and breasts flushed a deep pink as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure racked her body. She was gasping for breath and making sounds he'd never heard before.

Hayley slumped back on Klaus, his hands fondling her tits while his mouth sucked on them and moving down to feel her slick pussy. He reached under her arms and pulled her whole body up just enough to cause his massive prick to slide out, shining with their co-mingled cum. Hayley and Klaus, were slowly recovering but still languishing in the afterglow of a magnificent fucking. Hayley spread her lips wide and squeezed. A stream of Klaus's cum oozed out, sliding, white and sticky, down her slit, and she gently massaged it into the folds of her pussy.

Hayley still not satiated took Klaus's semi-cock deep into her mouth and then her throat, sliding back and forth along his entire shaft with urgency that he knew meant she was headed for yet another intense orgasm. The feel of her hot wet lips and tongue, her saliva dripping down over his balls as she took him in completely, her hand wrapped around his shaft and pumping as she pulled away and licked and sucked the crown was bringing him closer and closer to flooding that gorgeous mouth with his cum.

" Cum in my pussy" Hayley grunted, for just a quick second before deep throating Klaus's cock. However, it was too late with the low gutteral groans Klaus was making and the look on his face, Hayley knew where Klaus intended on coming. Hayley felt Klaus's balls pull up in his sack and she knew that soon he would be shooting streams of cum down her throat.

Hayley was devouring Klaus's cock her hand sliding up and down the shaft, sucking him in and holding him deep in her throat, and then pulling him out, sticky strings of spit and pre-cum dripping down his pulsing rod.

Then Klaus tensed up, grabbed Hayley's head and roared as he exploded, sending shot after shot of his seed down her throat, coating her tongue and lips in frothy, sticky icing.

"You were supposed to cum in pussy" Hayley questioned. Licking the last drops of cum from her mouth.

" Sorry love", Klaus replied. "but that was sort of hard to do with you deep throating me."

Hayley rolled her eyes and got dressed. " Whatever", she said annoyed.

While Klaus put his jeans back on Hayley headed over to the kitchen to get away from.

"Asshole", she muttered.

She was facing the cabinet when Klaus was suddenly behind her kissing her neck and stroking her thighs.

Hayley sighed with desire. She loved when he did that. Klaus kissing her neck always made her weak and close to orgasm, but she was mad at him right now, and wanted to at least stay mad at him for at least a few hours, but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

Klaus began kneading her breast while he slowly and gently sent kisses down her neck and Hayley couldn't help but want him inside her again.

He turns her, and plops her on the countertop. She lays back, pulling her legs up opening her legs wide silently begging. Klaus leans over her kissing her deeply. Hayley take the opportunity to undo the buttons on his new shirt before reaching for his belt. Before she gets the chance to undo his pants his lips start to move lower, first circling then sucking a nipple into his mouth. Hayley's back arched as he sucked with increasing pressure. After treating the other breast to the same treatment before moving lower over her stomach, he scatters kisses and bites over her inner thighs. 

His hands open Hayley's legs wider and he takes an agonizingly long lick along her slit. Hayley begins to moan loudly as he gives her a thorough licking before sliding two fingers into her. Hayley grip his head as his fingers stroke and he sucks her clit. She can't hold back the low scream as she explodes under his tongue. She's only dimly aware of his movements as he shrugs off his shirt and takes off his pants.

The next thing Hayley feels is the heavy weight of Klaus's cock as he leans over her, rubbing his cock on her swollen lips. As he starts to ease himself into her, her breathe catches,

"God he's so big." Hayley thinks to herself. Desperate for more of his cock to fill her.

Holding onto her hips Klaus works his cock into her til she's taken all of it. His head falls back as he drives the last inch in. The felling of fullness drives Hayley over the edge and can barely catch her breath.

"Oh yes." she moans.

He began to torpedo in and out of her as Hayley thrust back fervently. He groaned as he thrust faster and harder, and a moan escaped her lips as his cock throbbed inside her, fucking her the way she wanted; the way she needed.

'Don't stop! don't fucking stop! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!' Hayley grunted breathlessly into Klaus's ear.

They fucked like animals in all corners of the compound. The kitchen, the cellar, Hayley's room, Klaus's room, the living room, etc… There was no stopping them. It was as if they were two animals in heat.

They ended their session the next day on the floor, Klaus still plummeting in and out of Hayley's constricting vaginal walls, and both of them moaning and groaning in pleasure with Hayley's legs wound behind his buttocks, pinning him inside her.

Oh, God, this feels so good," Klaus groaned. All the months without any sex and frustration were being released into the other.

With one smooth motion, he slid his hard cock all the way into her open cunt, hard, bottoming out and hearing the sweet sound of his balls slapping against her. Her eyes got wide, and she moaned, loud. At that moment, neither could care about how much noise they made, he was balls -deep into Hayley's pussy, and it felt amazing.

Hayley was in ecstasy as she looked down to see Klaus's large rod plummeting in and out of her tight pussy.

It was a beautiful sight to behold and Hayley had waited for so long. She never wanted to stop, never wanted it to end. Hayley let out and involuntary squeal and convulsed as her clitoris rubbed against the base of his rock-hard cock once again.

Hayley began to play with her clit as Klaus once again hit her cervix. She was going to cum again and Hayley could feel Klaus 's cock begin to swell.

He was getting close again.

Klaus's constant grunting rose in pitch - then broke into a bellow. He slammed into her quivering pussy. Deep. And held. His member erupted inside her, belching its hot thick load into her depths.

Hayley gave in. She couldn't help herself. Her body seized. Her pussy spasmed. And she felt his hard cock throbbing inside her. His balls lurched against her clit as he came, hot spurts of semen pouring into Hayley's milking cunt. She felt every heavy twitch, every hot blast of cum ejaculating into her bare pink depths.

"AHHH!" Hayley arched her back and thrust herself back onto his cock – she came like a bitch in heat. Her whole body quaked at the sensation – the heat, the thickness, the wetness filling her trembling pussy to the brim

Then Hayley reached up and kissed Klaus deeply as their bodies climaxed together. They kissed and kissed. It was a sloppy wet uncontrolled kisses prescribed by their purposely-synchronized orgasms. Klaus was still pumping full force jets of cum into Hayley as his cock twitched inside her. Huge globs of cum were leaking out of her with each new thrust, her pussy was simply unable to contain it all.

Slowly his thrusts became less forceful and Klaus looked as if he were gradually regaining control. His cock was still buried to the hilt into her making those short strokes deep inside her pussy. Hayley was still climaxing at full potential with her pussy contracting around his cock milking it for every last drop of fluid with her strong cervix spasms.

"Ohhhh god..." Hayley groaned as her legs dropped from him, too exhausted to even lift them. Lying there she tried to catch her breath. Her pussy tingled from where Klaus had been slamming himself into her, and she felt she was burning despite all the sweat clinging to her naked body. Her pussy felt as though it was filled with liquid fire.

_"Must be all their cum in me..."_ Hayley thought, feeling it shifting and oozing inside of her.

Klaus chuckled . "Still haven't had enough, little wolf? Looks like you want more inside you."

Hayley couldn't lie and say that she didn't, but after a long day and a half of fucking she was finally tired and needed some rest.

Suddenly they both heard the door handle turn and could smell Elijah scent in the air.

Hayley's eyes widened as fear crept in. She sped over to her room and Klaus his.

Hayley urgently dressed hoping Elijah would not know what her and Klaus had been up to all weekend.

"Hayley!" Elijah called out. Wondering where everyone had gone off.

"Elijah!" Hayley said with fake enthusiasm as she walked out of her room, fully dressed. " How was your thing with Gia and Marcel?"

" Same old same old", Elijah answered. "Blood, blood, and more blood"

"Glad you had so much fun", Hayley answered sarcastically.

Just then Klaus walked out of his room, also fully dressed.

"Brother, you're back", Klaus said with fake enthusiasm.

Elijah looked bewildered, yes I said Monday. Elijah could feel Hayley and Klaus were hiding something, and he prodded.

"What have you two been up to?", Elijah wondered.

Hayley and Klaus looked at the other guiltily and turned their heads and said

"Same old same old"


End file.
